wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sorrowteeth
__NOEDITSECTION__ center|link= �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� |-|Introduction= Sorrowteeth is Toastedkorekiyo's scalesona. Please do not alter or steal any content. Not that y'all would want to any though. "Sorry but can you not talk to me? I'm busy breathing.." |-|Sorrowteeth= __NOEDITSECTION__ “People talk of “social outcasts.” The words apparently denote the miserable losers of the world, the vicious ones, but I feel as though I have been a “social outcast” from the moment I was born. If ever I meet someone society has designated as an outcast, I invariably feel affection for him, an emotion which carries me away in melting tenderness.” ~ Osamu Dazai Appearance While wandering through Pyrrhia, you may spot a squirmish looking grey dragon arguing with another dragon in a rather shady looking section of the shopping district in the Sandwing kingdom. This chaotic dragon goes by the name of Sorrowteeth. Sorrowteeth is a petite sized dragon. They have long as well as wavy horns which are dull at the tips. Their claws are mere stubs, bleeding and being chipped more and more as each day passes. Sorrowteeth has a rather long tail, which usually drags down by their legs. Their scales are a dark grey usually dirty. Sorrow has tired looking brown eyes, which they usually keep closed. Their legs are rather short as well as weak looking in comparison to other nightwings'. Sorrow's tongue is a dark red, they tend to stick it out when posing. They tend to wear metallic chains around their body, as well have ladybugs on their body for some reason. They tend to wear the same thing for many months, not changing or cleaning it due to their emotional state. Sorrow often tends to be covered in injuries or openly bleeding. Though usually Sorrowteeth looks like a dragon who is tired of everything(which they are) there are things which bring them much joy, causing them to show off a mouth full of sharp teeth with a grin. “The thought of dying has never bothered me, but getting hurt, losing blood, becoming crippled and the like—no thanks.” '' ~ Osamu Dazai Personality Its slightly difficult to understand Sorrowteeth's personality without having encountered them. They tend to be rather silent in new enviornemts, not speaking until everyone else has at least a few times. They are kind and care for others immensely, in most cases. For some unknown reason, Sorrow's thoughts switch very quickly becoming as extreme as "I love that dragon" to "I hate that dragon and wish they never even met me": this happens within a period of about two seconds, making them very disoriented and unknown of what their true feelings are. They happen to be hyper vigilant constantly, not sleeping since their thoughts of how everyone is plotting against them are circling in their mind. They don't hangout with their friends often since they get anxious being around others, and know that they are hated. In general they tend to not go outside or even in front of a window since they believe there is danger awaiting them as soon as them go outside. Of course they are forced to go to school, since they were almost disenrolled at jade mountain academy due to their hiatus from school. Sorrowteeth tends to be rather energetic as well as positive-seeming from an outside perspective until you talk to them for a few minutes and they slip in a joke about how much they hate themself and it spirals downwards from there on. They will often go on tangents about how death isn't actually all that bad and should not be viewed as something that is bad. They tend to shudder or giggle when having disturbing thoughts. Sorrowteeth can be very intensely negative while speaking in a cheerful tone as if saying they are worthless and a loser is something to smile about. “ What is hell? I maintain that it is the suffering of being unable to love.” '' ~ ''Fyodor Dostoyevsky Interests *Dull colors * danganronpa * heavy metal * excessive zippers on clothing * being emo * chokers * tattoos * sugar rushes * graffiti * movies * drums * reading * writing * mythology * aliens * comic books * art * adrenaline rushes * roller coasters * pride * digital art * smoke * twisted humor * dark anime * punk aesthetic * gore aesthetic * helping others * being alone * thanatology and deathlore * the concept of death * piercings * plants * animals * Marvel * DC * loves vampires * also loves emo band/ bands in general * is a Slytherin * Harley Quinn * Ant-Man Dislikes * feeling unmotivated * going outside * COLORFUL things * allergies * spinach * seeing people * moving * having to talk * being anxious * not having a say in things * failing school * stumbling on words * hanging out with others * buying things in person * being told what to do * injustice * getting bullied * being ignored * failing their loved ones * having people hate them Relationships Sorrow loves their partner a heck ton and is surprisingly affectionate with them. They tend to go and do things together, Sorrow often buying them food or gifting them with jewelry. They often tend to joke around with eachother, cheerfully telling the other to get them food and as a reward they'd get a smooch. Category:Dragonsonas Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:NightWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content